Nada bueno pasa cuando los primos Weasley están aburridos
by Singum
Summary: Era un veinticinco de diciembre por la noche en la Madriguera y los primos Weasley se encontraban muy aburridos y encerrados solos en una habitación, intentando descubrir algo para hacer que fuese lo suficientemente entretenido como para todos. Y sin duda, nada bueno lograría salir de aquello.


Era un veinticinco de diciembre por la noche en la Madriguera, y, como era de costumbre, toda la familia se encontraba reunida en aquella vieja casa, a la cual, a pesar de estar algo destartalada y que diera la impresión de que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo, todos le tenían un gran cariño.

Las mujeres se encontraban en la cocina moviendo sus varitas de aquí para allá, preparando comida como para un batallón. Mientras tanto, los hombres charlaban tranquilamente en la sala, a gusto junto a la chimenea. Y lo único raro en aquel panorama, era que los jóvenes ni se escuchaban. Estos se encontraban encerrados en la antigua habitación de Percy Weasley, ya que era la más grande del hogar.

Dentro, verdaderamente, no había mucho que hacer.

Rose, la primogénita de Ron, leía tranquilamente sobre la cama que se encontraba en un rincón del cuarto. Por otro lado, sentados en el suelo, Fred y James molestaban al pobre de Hugo, que de vez en cuando soltaba alguna palabrota que era silenciada con un grito escandalizado de su hermana mayor.

Dominique miraba fijamente por la ventana, siendo acompañada por su hermano Louis, que intentaba descifrar que era lo que ella tanto estaba observando. En otro rincón del dormitorio, Albus hablaba con sus primas Molly, Lucy y Roxanne sobre su reciente integración en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Luego estaba Lily, que no podía parar de reír de las boberías que hacían su hermano y primo para molestar a su pelirrojo mejor amigo, quién también era su familiar.

Por último, pero no por eso menos importantes, estaban Teddy y Victoire, los cuales llevaban ya unos cuantos años de novios y lo único que hacían era besuquearse y susurrarse cosas bonitas al oído.

Se podía decir que la calma reinaba en aquella habitación, pero Hugo Weasley ya estaba harto de las burlas de sus primos mayores, así que, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, dejó salir lo que pensaba.

- ¡Bueno, ya es suficiente! No soy su muñeco interactivo. Pensemos algo para hacer y se acabó – Farfulló molesto, y sus orejas se enrojecieron levemente, como solía pasarle cada vez que se enojaba.

- Hugo tiene razón – Coincidió Lily, aunque aún seguía algo tentada – Por más que me cause gracia lo que hacen, comienzo a aburrirme. Hay que hacer algo.

- ¿Y si jugamos a un juego entre todos? – Propuso Albus, que había dejado de hablar sobre su torpe contrincante en las pruebas de Quidditch para pasar a prestarle atención a la conversación que florecía entre sus hermanos y dos de sus primos.

- Muy bien – Aceptó James, pero con algo de ironía en su voz - ¿Y a qué, geniecito? Porque te recuerdo que ya tengo dieciséis años y no voy a ponerme a jugar a las escondidas.

- ¡Ya sé! – Exclamó con una sonrisa Dominique, sobresaltando a todos, incluyendo a su hermana, la cual hasta había dejado de besar a su novio debido al susto que se había llevado.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron todos al unísono, incluyendo a aquellos que no habían hablado en lo que iba de la conversación.

- ¡Vamos a jugar Quidditch! – Exclamó emocionada, sintiéndose orgullosa de la que ella creía era una genial idea.

- ¿En serio, Dominique, en serio? – Cuestionó Louis, no creyendo lo que su hermana acababa de decir. Sin embargo, ella asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, más entusiasmada que antes, a lo que él se golpeó la frente con una mano, sin entender el repentino ataque de estupidez de la muchacha.

- ¿Crees, Dominique, que si pudiéramos estar jugando Quidditch estaríamos aquí sentados? Me ofendes, prima – Espetó James con falsa indignación. Y es que por dentro, la situación le causaba una gran gracia.

- ¿Por qué no? – Inquirió la chica, comenzando a molestarse ante la negativa de su familia.

- Y es que si vamos a allí afuera, terminaremos por coger un pedazo de hielo en vez de una Quaffle – Respondió Fred sarcásticamente – Además, no tenemos suficientes jugadores.

- ¡Bien! Pero ahora no sé qué vamos a hacer, manga de contra corrientes – Escupió la Weasley Delacour, como si la culpa de no poder jugar Quidditch fuera suya y no de los cero grados que hacía afuera ni de la falta de personal en los equipos.

Luego, durante unos minutos, el silenció reinó en la habitación, y lo único que podía oírse eran los besos y las risitas de Teddy y Victoire, que continuaban en la suya, sin percatarse de la ola de aburrimiento que azotaba a sus primos, y hermanos en el caso de Victoire.

- ¿Y si jugamos Ajedrez Mágico? – Sugirió Hugo, quién era un real fanático de aquel juego, al igual que su padre.

- Sí, claro, de a once – Ironizó Louis, ya fastidiado de las estupideces que soltaban los integrantes de su familia.

- Cálmate, tan solo era una idea – Se defendió el pelirrojo, alzando las manos a modo de rendición.

- ¿Y _verdad_? – Preguntó Lucy, desconcertando a todos sus primos y hermana – Ya saben… Aquel juego en que se hacen preguntas entre todos sin restricción alguna – Aclaró con un tono de obviedad algo irritante en la voz.

- Buena idea, Lu – Felicitó James, sonriendo de medio lado y con picardía, solamente como él sabía hacerlo.

- Bien. Entonces, los que voten por jugar a _verdad_ levanten la mano – Incitó Fred, y todos levantaron la mano a excepción de Lily, Albus y Rose. Tampoco lo hicieron Teddy y Victoire, pero a ellos ya ni los contaban.

- El que no quiere jugar es porque tiene algo que ocultar – Soltaron James y Fred al unísono, desafiantes, y a los tres que no querían jugar les fue imposible no sonrojarse.

- Nosotros no tenemos nada que ocultar – Negó Lily, cruzándose de brazos y alzando el rostro con indiferencia.

- Pues jueguen y dejen de dar vueltas – Saltó Louis, ya completamente irritado.

- Muy bien, lo haré – Aceptó la menor de los Potter, suspirando con rendición.

Pocos después, pero luego de muchas provocaciones por parte de sus primos y, obviamente, hermano, Albus aceptó, aunque a regañadientes. Y la única que quedaba sin querer jugar era Rose, tal vez la más terca de toda la familia. Sin embargo, todos tienen sus debilidades, ¿No?

- ¿Qué sucede, Rosie? ¿Tienes miedo? – Cuestionó James, sabiendo que aquello haría que su prima cediera.

- ¡Claro que no! – Masculló la pelirroja, pero sin enfadarse realmente. Y es que jamás podría hacerlo con él, por más que lo desease en el fondo de su corazón – Está bien. Jugaré.

- Excelente. A ver si ahora le haces honor a nuestro querido Godric… - Susurró con falso desinterés, con la única intención de molestar más a su querida prima.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – Inquirió Rose, un tanto herida por las palabras de su primo. Y él, en cuanto vio su rostro un tanto compungido, supo que se había pasado de la raya.

- Nada. Lo siento – Se disculpó el Potter, mirándolo un tanto apenado – Anda, ven a jugar.

Rose bajó de la cama lentamente y se sentó en el suelo entre sus primos Albus y Louis, y justo enfrente de James.

- ¿Quién comienza? – Preguntó Molly, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- ¡Yo! – Pidió Dominique, mirando a todos maliciosamente e intentando elegir de entre ellos a su víctima – Hugo – Llamó, y este lo miro un tanto asustado - ¿Te gusta… Mmm… Lily?

De repente, once pares de ojos estaban sobre él, intimidándolo. Pero como buen Weasley que era sacó valor de donde no tenía y contestó hasta con altanería.

- Es muy linda. Pero no es mi tipo – Todos rieron y James palmeó la espalda de su primo en modo de aprobación – Ya, ya, ya… Elijo a Roxanne… Emm… ¿Es cierto que saliste por un tiempo con Nathan Nott?

- Sí. Sí, lo es – Respondió sin vueltas, casi causándole un infarto a su hermano – Ay, no empieces, Fred, por favor… Jimmy, se dice que andas detrás de una prima, ¿Es verdad o son solo rumores?

James se atragantó con su propia saliva al oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su prima Roxanne. Eso significaba que ella sabía algo, porque si no, no tenía sentido.

- Pues… Sí, tal vez – Murmuró, rascándose la nuca algo nervioso, cosa muy rara en él.

- ¡Quieren acabar con esto! – Exclamó Rose, sintiendo su sangre arder y su corazón acelerarse – Hagan otro tipo de preguntas, vamos…

- Yo te escojo a ti, Rosie. Y mi pregunta es, ¿Estás de novia con el imbécil de Malfoy o no? – Los ojos castaños de James se clavaron en los azules de su prima, generándole a esta un escalofrío y una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo tan inusuales que consiguió hacerla perder en ellas.

- No – Soltó la muchacha en un suspiro, y fue como si su boca se moviera por si sola.

Y el rostro de James fue surcado por una suave sonrisa de alivio, dulce, como pocas se le habían visto al joven primogénito de Harry Potter. Y entonces, todos supieron quién era aquella prima de la que James estaba enamorado. Y que ella le correspondía. Al igual que comprendieron que todo se iría al carajo en cuanto dieran el primer paso. ¿Pero que iban a hacer? El brillo que había en los ojos de ambos era tan puro y real que la idea de evitar que estén juntos era dolorosa hasta para ellos. Así que lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas fluyeran por si solas, sin intervención alguna de personas a las que no les corresponde. Era su amor, y solo ellos podrían decidir qué hacer con él.

- Te… Te toca preguntar, Rosie – Balbuceó Albus, un tanto incomodo ante la situación que se desataba delante de él.

- ¡Oh, sí claro!... Eh… Molly… ¿En qué casa te hubiera gustado quedar si no hubieras terminado en Gryffindor? – Todos se quejaron por la pregunta tonta de Rose –excepto Molly, claro-, pero como a ella no le agradaban para nada las preguntas incómodas, prefirió no incordiar a su prima.

- Creo que en Ravenclaw. Y no es porque tenga algo en contra de las otras casas, pero me admiro mucho la inteligencia de las águilas – Contestó pomposamente la hija de Percy Weasley, acomodándose un poco los lentes, los cuales se le habían resbalado por el puente de la nariz – Y ahora elijo a Lily… Pues, ¿Ya diste tu primer beso?

James desvió su mirada de Rose y la clavó con temor en su hermanita menor, esperándose la peor respuesta y sintiendo de ante mano su pulso acelerarse.

- No, aún no – El nuevo Merodeador suspiro profundamente, como si hubiera dejado en el suelo una pesada roca que venía cargado desde hacía largo rato – Pero estuve a punto – Y si James no hubiera estado sentado en el suelo, juraría que se hubiera caído de cual fuera su asiento.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Gruñó con la voz estrangulada.

De pronto, Teddy apareció en la ronda, sentándose junto a Hugo y pasándole a este un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Puedo jugar yo ahora? – Interrogó el metamorfomago, a lo que sus primos y hermanos del alma asintieron – Está va para todos. ¿Quieren seguir jugando a este juego?

Un gran _NO _resonó en toda la habitación y Teddy estalló en carcajadas. Y es que en cada pregunta que hacían, alguien se veía perjudicado o incómodo, por lo que supuso que ya nadie querría seguir jugando por miedo a las próximas preguntas. Por eso, no vio nada de malo en interferir aquel martirio.

Porque es que _**nada bueno pasa cuando los primos Weasley están aburridos**_…


End file.
